


Teleporter Mishap

by Magisey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Canon Autistic Character, Come Eating, Come Kink, Come Marking, Come written as Cum, Dubious Science, M/M, No bottoming really happens tho, Panic Attacks, a lotta kink with some sweet stuff between jess and han, tiny/giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisey/pseuds/Magisey
Summary: It hits Jesse then that the cock is, well, his size. Six inches big, and if he could wrap his arms around it, probably as thick or thicker than his arm span.Being so small and Hanzo so big, the amount of spunk will be more than normal. It will cover Jesse. He whimpers, mind blown by the idea of every inch of him covered in Hanzo. In his hair, beard, chest hair, ass, legs - everywhere. A veritable shower of cum, all from his love.





	Teleporter Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chilliebean and Skyli for betaing this for me!  
> This is, frankly, just a kinky mess.

The mission on Illios goes sideways faster than anyone would have predicted. Their six man team dispatches the first talon operatives quickly, but a wave of reinforcements catches them by surprise. They’re surrounded on all sides, not a thing to be done. The only saving grace is Satya. Blessed woman. Jesse would kiss her on the mouth if he wasn’t sure she’d microwave his ass in less than a second.

Her teleporter drops them off inside the already powered airship. Jesse pants heavily, listening to the burst of voices over the com as he eyes the teleporter.

“McCree!” Satya’s voice is harsh, panicked. He glances at her for a second, and once they lock eyes the woman continues, “We need to go! The teleporter has thirty seconds left.”

“Go! I’m right behind ya.” And that had been the plan. But as soon as Satya is in, three operatives finally find Jesse. His suppression fire keeps them back as he starts to walk towards the teleporter. Thing is, going through it is out of the question. Even if Satya is quick, there is more than enough time for one of the Talon agents to follow through. No way in hell is Jesse letting that happen.

_ “Jesse where are you, love?” _ Lena’s chipper voice sounds brittle, afraid. 

_ “I hear peacekeeper,” _ Hanzo next. Jesse dodges a bullet with a combat roll. His spurs jingle, the leather creaks, and his head spins as he does. He fans the hammer in the direction it came from, pushing back the terrorist,  _ “Symmetra, you said no one was there.” _

“Three found us.” He breathes into the com, panting from the exertion. Damn heat isn’t what is getting to him, it’s the humidity. Heat he can handle. Wet heat? Boy, that fucked him right up.

Hanzo hisses a string of curses into the com,  _ “I’m going back.” _

“Don’t!” Jesse chokes out a protest as he manages to land a headshot on one agent. Two left, “I got this. I’m fine Hannybee.”

_ “There is ten seconds left, McCree!” _ Satya cuts off whatever Hanzo was going to retort, because Hanzo had to retort. He just had to. They hadn’t fought over com in a long time, but this is the sort of heroic bullshit that just pissed his Hanny right off. Jesse knew that, but he couldn’t change himself.

Ten seconds though. Ten seconds makes his gut twist in terror. That was cutting it way too close. He bolts towards the teleporter, the time ticking down.

Nine.

Eight.

A body tackles him, shoving him to the ground inches from the blue glow. He twists and plants a boot in their gut. The terrorist groans, clutching his midsection.

Seven.

Six.

_ “I need to close it! There’s no time.” _

_ “Leave it open!” _ Hanzo sounds shrill, terrified. 

Jesse manages to kick the man off. Peacekeeper is hot and heavy in his hands, the kick and recoil good as the terrorist slumps to the ground. He holsters her.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Jesse scrambles, barreling to the portal. It’s already starting to flicker, energy growing unstable.

_ “JESSE!” _ Hanzo’s cry sounds mournful, anguished. He hates himself for worrying him. Shoulda went with Satya. Shoulda done a lot of things different. Shoulda done a lot of things except play the hero. If the teleporter disappears, they have to leave McCree behind. There’s too many Talon agents here to safely reengage. It’s not Overwatch’s way to leave a fella behind, but McCree isn’t a normal sharpshooter. Ex-Blackwatch meant they could trust him to stay alive. Hopefully.

Or maybe this was Talon’s plan all along. They had been gunning for McCree for ages now, either trying to capture or kill him or maybe both. Could be they knew McCree would play the hero, get left behind, and be easy to scoop up. 

Two.

Jesse lunges, praying he makes it through and doesn’t fall onto the ground. Adrenaline burns in his veins. 

One.

He pases through, a shower blue particles rains around him. The teleporter disappears.

Jesse’s pretty sure he’s dead. There’s chaos on the other side of the portal in the ship. It’s taking off, he can tell from the g-force against his body. If his body is there. It might not be. Everything is… It’s big. Bigger than big, just enormous. McCree is lying on the floor and seeing everything around him blown up to a massive scale. It scares him, if he’s honest.

Going through the teleporter when the time is short is dangerous. They don’t know what will happen, how the fading energy will screw up your molecules. One time Genji leapt through a teleporter with fifteen seconds left and Satya about burst a blood vessel screaming at him.

“I’m going back! I will not leave him behind.” Despite the fact the ship is clearly moving, Hanzo is at the emergency exit. Zarya is holding him back while Satya is frantically typing on a tablet. 

“Hanzo, love, please get away from the door! Jesse is smart; he’ll survive.” Tracer sounds so nervous and strained, but she’s trying to be her usual chipper self, bless her heart.

“This is a set up, I know it!” God. He did that to Hanzo. Made the man look half crazed, willing to jump from a moving aircraft. It’s touching. It’s scary. He doesn’t want Hanzo hurting himself.

“Jesse went through the teleporter.” Satya’s crisp voice cuts the yelling. Everyone goes silent, and if it weren’t for the rumble and groan of the thrusters you could have heard a pin drop. Hanzo is panting for air, but the others look scared. Rightly so.

“But we didn’t see him. Did we?” Lucio asks, voice brittle. It hurts Jesse to hear. He hates worrying folks, more so those young kids like Lucio. Hana will be devastated too. All of ‘em, probably. He never thought he’d be the first casualty in their merry band of heroes.

“Where is he?” Hanzo sounds calm, but looks anything but. The man is practically shaking, glaring daggers at Satya.   
“I am… Unsure. I have told you that this tech can become unstable if used during the last few seconds of uptime. I told everyone and yet--”

“Where is Jesse!?” Hanzo’s shout cuts through her rambles. Satya jerks as if struck, and honestly it probably feels it to her. Jesse winces in sympathy. Poor thing. Loud sounds always make her nervous, skittish. She fumbles with something in her hand. A stim toy, probably. 

“Do not yell at her! It will not bring your cowboy back.” Zarya growls and drops Hanzo. The thrusters have calmed and now Tracer is walking out. Ship was on autopilot. Jesse has heard of out of body experiences, but this is getting nuts. If this is his afterlife, it’d sure be more interesting than roasting in hell. Still, it hurts bad to see everyone so broken up.

Lena glances around, but stops when she looks at him. Stares at him. Like she can see him. Like…

“Jesse?” Tracer walks closer. Closer. He doesn’t understand how or why Lena is the person who can see him, but whatever. He’ll take anyone. Anything. 

But it’s not just Lena. No. Everyone is looking at him, including Hanzo. Hanzo who has gone pale and stunned. Satya who is now humming loudly. Zarya looks baffled and Lucio looks like he might puke. Only Lena, reliable and loyal to a fault, is reacting. She kneels down and reaches out.

He had thought that the relative hugeness of everything was due to being a spirit or something. But Lena, as she walks closer, just gets bigger. Bigger and bigger until her knee is near and it’s just massive. Like a wall of flesh slapped down before him. Her hand reaches down and Jesse flinches, but at least her touch…  
Wait. Her touch?

“Oh my god, Jesse.” Lena breathes, her grin wide and practically vibrating with joy, “Guys, it really is Jesse! He’s---”

Jesse looks down at himself for the first time and sees he still has a body. It’s all proportionate. He looks… As he did in the fight. But now he’s swaddled in Lena’s hand. It’s weird. He feels a sense of vertigo being taken from the floor. Yelping, the cowboy grabs onto one of her fingers.

“He’s tiny!” Lucio’s eyes are bugging from his head. Poor Satya is now rocking. Someone needs to help ground the girl. She needs it badly. There’s a loud thump from near him. He looks and finds Hanzo passed out. “Guess the shock was too much for ‘im. So, Jess! Can ya speak?”

“H-howdy?” His voice sounds right to his own ears, but Lena is cooing like she does when she sees something adorable.

“His voice is so squeaky!”

Yeah. This was seriously fucking weird.

 

\---

 

There’s a big meeting about it. Everyone coos and aws over him like he’s an infant. Winston, Satya, Efi, and Mei declare they will put their heads together and figure out how, and why, Jesse is tiny. Also how they are going to return him to normal size. Efi also brings her doll playthings - mini dishes and cups and even a tiny set of silverware. It embarasses McCree until someone drips some fresh coffee into the little mug. Then, he’s perfectly fine with the ordeal.

They’re all reassured Jesse will be Jesse sized in a day. But it is extended to two. By the time day three rolls around, the novelty of the situation has worn off for everyone and especially Jesse.

He can’t go anywhere or do anything without help. Granted, the help comes solely from Hanzo. The man hasn’t left his side. He rides on Hanzo’s shoulder or in his Gi. He’s sleeping on Hanzo’s table, on a pillow with his silk scarves for covers. He’s even taking baths on Hanzo’s counter. Don’t even get Jesse started on the bathroom situation. True love is emptying a tiny latrine for your mini-sized boyfriend. Jesse isn’t sure he could stand all the catering required.

But Hanzo is… Well Hanzo. He doesn’t complain. Doesn’t treat Jesse like a burden. Doesn’t treat him any different really. Except for the extra help, the archer is kind and doting. A side that most of the other team is oblivious to, except perhaps Satya and Genji. 

Jesse knows that the other shoe is waiting to drop. Some bad news is going to follow along. And it comes at the end of day three, delivered by Winston.

“We uh… We have been trying to replicate the effect that happened to McCree. Doing that would help us understand how it happened.” Winston fiddled with his glasses, looking tired, “But… We haven’t had any success. We’re going to keep trying. This IS fixable.” Jesse feels the cold claws of panic sink into his chest. He isn’t sure if Winston is telling him or just reassuring the team of scientists in the room.

“A week at most.” Satya adds and Jesse feels buzzy. Light. He hates being a burden on others. Hates asking for anything. And as nice as Hanzo is, an extra week would bring this to ten whole days. Ten days of caring for him. He wants to puke. Hanzo is asking questions, bless him. He doesn’t know when the meeting ends, only knows when he is tucked into Hanzo’s gi and carried back to Hanzo’s room.

He resists until the door is closed and they are alone. Then, and only then, does the dam break.

Jesse sobs brokenly, overwhelmed and tired of it all. He’s helpless to do anything else but wait and goddamn, if that just doesn’t rub against his nature the wrong way. Hanzo soothingly strokes his hair with a finger, keeping the cowboy close to his chest.

“Can’t do this. I can’t do this Hanzo I just…” He’s hiccuping for air, sucking in sharp breaths too fast. 

“Shh, Jesse. Breathe slowly. Deeply. You’re going to be fine.”

“No I aint! Gonna be this this - this fuckin’ small forever I might as well I…. I might…”

“You won’t.” Hanzo’s voice is firm.

“I can’t do this.” Jesse wails, tiny fists slapping against his boyfriend’s skin. It probably doesn’t feel great, but the man makes no motion to stop Jesse.

“You can and you must. I will not let you go so easily.” That makes the tears lessen. He looks up with red eyes. Hanzo is frowning deeply, but his nose is wrinkled the way it does when he’s trying not to cry. It’s usually cute, but right now it just makes Jesse feel more desperate, “Do not speak that way around me. Please.”

Nodding, he leans against Hanzo’s warm flesh, sighing weakly. “This fuckin’ sucks darlin’.”

“Yes, yes it does. I cannot imagine what you are going through, Jesse. You have been strong.” Hanzo hums softly. It’s what he does when he wants to say more, but isn’t sure how to phrase it. Or is too embarrassed to let it out right away. Jesse remains quiet, letting those humming vibrations against him be soothing, “You inspire me daily. Even now. I would be going out of my mind, but you remain cheerful and understanding.”

Damn it all if that doesn’t touch Jesse and make him laugh, “Me? You’ve been takin’ care of me Hanny. Been makin’ sure I’m fed and washed and just… Dealin’ with this all.”

“I would deal with this over you being gone.”

Swallowing hard, Jesse sighs against his skin, “Hanzo? What if this don’t change? What if I’m always this way? Aint fair to you. You’ve been puttin’ your life on hold to help me. Can’t ask you to do that forever.”

“You could,” Hanzo corrects softly, “But you would not have to. I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“What about my job? Fighting the good fight and all? Can’t do that when I’m six inches tall, sugar.” He could. Peacekeeper had been shrunk, as well as his com, by the teleporter. But he only had a handful of bullets and frankly it would be like getting a real deep sliver in your skin, not a bullet.

Hanzo sighed, “I suppose we would have to retire.”

“Now hold on! I don’t wanna take this away from you too.”

“Jesse, I would retire this instant if you asked me to.” … Well shit. Grumbling, the cowboy pressed his face to Hanzo’s chest. He was tired and worn out from the panic attack. 

“Darlin’, you mind if I sleep in bed with you?” Hanzo had been reluctant, not wanting to accidentally squish his boyfriend while they slept.

“That is fine. I’ll lie on my back.”

 

\---

 

It sounded like a good idea at first, but as Hanzo fell asleep, Jesse was left on what felt like the roughest boat ride of his life. The rise and fall of his lover’s chest was usually so soothing, but that was full size Jesse’s thoughts. Six inch Jesse was becoming seasick.

He scooted down lower, until he was resting on Hanzo’s lower stomach, below his navel. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to his shirt and dozed off, warmed by Hanzo’s body heat.

It’s the smell of cum that wakes him up. Grunting softly, the cowboy raises his head, hair sleep mussed. He’s lying on his stomach around… Hanzo’s clothed, hard cock. “Now how’d I wind up here?”

His boyfriend was still asleep it seemed. The man is scratching at his stomach, his shirt hiked up. If Jesse had to guess, he had rolled down further and landed there during the night. 

It's only day four, but the cowboy misses being able to cuddle with his man. They're physically closer than they've ever been, that's true, but he misses wrapping his arms around Hanzo and keeping the archer's muscular back to his chest. It's something of a privilege to dip his nose into the crook of his neck and kiss his firm trap muscles. Or to kiss along his shoulder and rub his sides as Hanzo wakes up.

Physical intimacy is... Well, that just isn't happening, or rather hasn't, but even downsized Jesse finds himself aching for it. Groaning softly, he lets the scent of come flood him as he grinds his hips against the hard cock. His own, trapped in his briefs, aches. Shakily, he slides a hand down and gropes at himself. He mouths uselessly against the taut fabric as he jerks off.

He's always known he's had a bit of a kink when it comes to, well, cum. The smell, the taste, the feel. Especially Hanzo's. His diet, being mostly vegetarian, leaves it slightly sweet and salty. It's never super watery or thin, but not thick either. It’s perfect for covering his face, marking him up with thick white strings. There’s nothing better than to tilt back his head and let Hanzo cum in his open mouth, feel the hot sticky mess dribble along his lips and chin, marking him so intimately. It drives Jesse wild. Their first time was a quick, desperate blowjob after a close call. He’d begged senseless for Hanzo to cum on his face, and just the  _ feel _ of it made the gunslinger cum too. 

But it wasn’t just good for his face. Anywhere Hanzo would mark him with his seed was excellent. The ass as well. There was nothing like having his partner fuck him senseless, shoot in him, and then watch as it dribbled out of Jesse’s ass. 

Just thinking about it makes him moan brokenly, a whimper that starts in his throat as his hips twitch. He wants more than a desperate grinding fuck. He wants Hanzo in him and on him. He wants Hanzo to mark him, to claim him, to  _ ruin _ him for anyone else. Panting desperately, Jesse tugs a hand through his short hair and mouths helplessly at the cock.

"Jesse?" Gravelly from sleep, Hanzo's voice stops his grinding. He looks up at Hanzo, the man now on his elbows. Hanzo looks confused, while Jesse looks like a deer caught in the headlights. It's not like they didn't masturbate, but it was usually when the other was away or too tired or not in the mood. He really shouldn't feel embarrassed, but that isn't stopping the dark flush coloring the cowboy's tiny cheeks.

"Hey darlin'. I uh... Well..."

Hanzo's hands have always been large and warm, but now they're massive. Each of his elegant fingers brush against the center of Jesse's back. His fingertips are firm and tender on his body. "What a way to wake up." There's a wry smile on his lips and a tease in his voice. Jesse settles down his racing heart.

"Rolled down here in the night," McCree aches, wanting badly to rock back against the hard cock, but he keeps his hips still for now, "Woke up t'the smell of your cum and I couldn't help but get turned on."

"Understandable. So then why have you stopped?" Hanzo tilts his head, his short hair falling like a curtain to the side. It does little to hide his pleased, warm smile, or the way his eyes crinkle fondly at his partner. Jesse swallows thickly, eyes wide as he stares dumbfounded. Hanzo was the most beautiful man he’s ever seen and right now, soft and tender from sleep, he looks like a loving god. 

"It's okay?" He's breathless, body twitching in excitement as he waits with bated breath. Hanzo's nod is responded to with a bone-deep groan. Jesse collapses against the cock like the overdramatic cowboy he is. It earns the laugh he was aiming for, "Thank fuck, baby. I was gonna lose it."

"Silly man. You are still mine, even this size." It makes his heart flutter, the way those tender words wrap around him. Once more Hanzo’s fingers are tracing along his back, brushing his hair, "Mmm, do you mind if I get rid of the underwear?"

This has gotta be heaven. There's no way in hell he's alive. Blinking up at Hanzo, he nods dumbly and shifts up to Hanzo's chest. Once he’s clear of the briefs, the archer wordlessly pulls down his underwear, revealing his slender, rudy cock.

The foreskin only allows a little bit of the glans to peak out, glistening from the pre-cum that wetted the underwear. It hits Jesse then that the cock is, well, his size. Six inches big, and if he could wrap his arms around it, probably as thick or thicker than his arm span. Whimpering, the cowboy shucks off his own underwear and undershirt before scrambling down to sit on the naked length. His thighs and ass are engulfed in warmth as he sits astride the cock. What warmth their clothing had kept back now is immediately there, caressing him. It’s almost like skinny in warm pool, the way it surrounds him.

"Holy shit, Hanzo. Holy shit." Reverently, Jesse stroked the silky warmth of the cock. It earns him a hiss as Hanzo shifts below him, "So beautiful. Baby, can you hold it up for me?"

"Of course. Let me do you one better. Move away, gunslinger." Jesse scrambles away, once more sitting on Hanzo’s stomach. From the bedside table a bottle of lube is grabbed, Hanzo pouring a little into his hand. He lubes his cock, giving it a few slow tugs until it is at full hardness. Then, he grabs the base to make it stand at attention. Licking his lips, the cowboy crawls over his boyfriend's hand and wraps his arms around the slick length, dragging himself forward until his legs could wrap around it as well. Like a koala, he laughs internally, around a giant cock.

"Jesse," Hanzo pants his name like a prayer, making Jesse shudder. On his knees, the cowboy moves up and down. The foreskin moves with him, peeking the glans or hiding it with each up and down movement. His own cock is caught between his belly and the one he's holding, getting ground and pulled with delicious friction. He mouths at the skin, tasting nothing but lube and a bit of salt.

Something globs onto his head and smears against his cheek. He assumes it is lube, but Hanzo's sharp gasp twists something in his gut. Reaching up, he feels the slightly sticky nature of it. His hand is coated in clear fluid. Pre-cum. Pre-cum oozing from Hanzo's cock and onto him. Jesse chokes out a moan, fumbling to grab the base of his own pulsing dick. He manages to squeeze it before he orgasms much too soon, dizzy and now oversensitive. "Fuck, shit, I... Oh god, Hanzo. Darlin'."

A realization comes to mind. Being so small and Hanzo so big, the amount of spunk will be more than normal. It will  _ cover _ Jesse. He whimpers, mind blown by the idea of every inch of him covered in Hanzo. In his hair, beard, chest hair, ass, legs - everywhere. A veritable shower of cum, all from his love. 

"Are you alright?" From the strain in the archer's voice, he's not the only one affected. Nodding, Jesse licks his lip and rocked his hips once more.

"Want you to... To come on me, baby. Mark me good." Jesse smiles at the cursed Japanese behind him. He's jostled when Hanzo's hips twitch, but manages to hold on through the rough motion. "Please."

“Yes.” Breathless, excited agreement comes from Hanzo and it is enough to spur him into action. He wants to hear more of it - more of those wordless moans and aching pleas and curses in another language. Jesse grinds into him, squeezing and pulling him body until every muscle burns. Sweat slicks his skin, mingling with he lube, until Jesse shines. Little licks and taste bring new flavor - salt and bitter and a faint sweetness from Hanzo’s semen. Heaven. His movements become faster and sloppier. The burn in his thighs is ignored for the drive to hear more and more. Hanzo’s voice pitches higher, airier moans slipping from the archer. 

So focused on his lover, he doesn’t feel the second orgasm coming. There’s no stopping it, the pleasure punching him in the gut and hollowing him out as his hips jerk with each pulse. Jesse cums between the cock and his stomach. He whites out from it, seeing stars behind his eyes. His thighs burn from the workout, his everything shaking from the intensity of it all. He could almost cry from frustration - he doesn’t want it to end now. Not like this. Not without more.

“J-jesse!” It’s the only warning he gets before he’s covered in warm, slightly white-clear cum. It coats his face and hair, leaking down his back and over his asscrack. It slips to his front, dribbling down to cover his pecs, his chest hair, soft tummy, and his spent cock. His eyes roll back and closed, basking in the scent, feel, and taste of it all. He licks his lips, catching the salty sweet taste on his palate. If he hadn’t just come, he’d do it right now. As it is, his cock twitches valiantly.

They spend a few moments of quiet, enjoying the moment. Hanzo’s fingers are playing with the cum on him. They spread it around, making it cover new areas of his body - the bottom of his feet, between his toes. His armpits. Jesse lets him, moaning and whimpering as Hanzo goes soft. A fingernail glides between his asscrack, pushing more cum along there. Jesse jolts from it, keening.

“Did I hurt you,  _ koibito _ ?” Hanzo asks, breathless.

“N-nah, just… Just a surprise. Wish you could fuck me.” The fingers rubs the back of his aching thighs now, featherlight movements that gloss them with semen as well. He’s filthy. He reeks. He’s 100% covered in Hanzo and  _ loves _ it. Nothing could make this better. Exhaustion settles in over him as his eyes start to close. 

“Rest, I will clean you soon.” Jesse grunts, pleased to have it on him as he falls to sleep once more, the fingers still trailing it along untouched parts of his body.

Maybe being tiny for a while longer wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment ouo)/


End file.
